Inside Their Bones
by Daughter of the Sky
Summary: Discontinued! AU. Slash. HD, RLuna, HrOC, RemusSirius, JamesLily. Full summary inside. Life sucks, even when you're not the boy who lived. The tale of Harry, the boy who was just a boy, and Draco,his lover.
1. A Different Type of Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Goes to personal corner and sulks) It's all J. K. Rowlings fault. I'm positive of it! OR it could be the fact that I don't have a brilliant mind like her. Either way, I own NOTHIN'!!  
  
A/N: Hello, I'm new. I know nothing. Please forgive me if I seem rude, but I really, really, do not care what ANYONE thinks. If you don't like something I think it's fair for me to say, (since I gave you fair warning in the funny thing under the title and will be giving more warning shortly) FUCK OFF!! Don't you think that's fair? Well I think it's fair. Okay, thank you.  
  
Warning: This story is Alternate Universe. It contains slashy goodness, and maybe some graphic themes. If you do not like, turn around now, please. Thank you.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe (Would you ever have guessed that?) What if Voldemort went after Neville instead of Harry? What if Neville had defeated the Dark Lord by himself? This, of course, means Harry's Parents are still alive; Sirius never EVER went to jail, which means he never died, (Oh, god, THANK YOU!!!) Meaning him and Remus got together, meaning Wormtail went to Azkaban (Dirty, scrum bag deserves to be castrated.) But of course Draco still likes Harry (I am a firm believer that those two are soul mates), but will the bonehead notice? ... Of course he will, 'cause he's smart like that.  
  
Should I go on with the story? .... Oh I suppose I will.  
  
Inside their bones  
  
A different type of Boy Who Lived  
  
They were married under the stars on October 31st. Although Voldermort was still at large they were and still are one of the happiest couples known to Hogwarts. They as might as well have had a tag saying "Property of James Potter" or "Property of Lily Potter" on either of them. It was sickeningly sweet how in love they were.  
  
They were so happy when they found out Lily was pregnant. The fiery red head had smiled more than she could ever remember from that day forward. They had been upset when they found out of the prophecy when Lily was five months pregnant, but that didn't stop them from loving each other. They went into hiding for four months. And James was ecstatic when they brought a beautiful baby boy home. The boy named Harry James Potter.  
  
It wasn't two months after Harry was born that news had Voldemort had fallen. They had caught his followers. They were very distressed to here that Peter Pettigrew was a follower of the Dark Lord. Well at least Lily was. The rest of them, all though they didn't expect it, thought it made sense.  
  
'Them', being James, Sirius, and Remus. Now I have more or less introduced James so I will introduce Sirius and Remus. Sirius is a think two minutes before time and act on the decision type of man. He is a funny guy, a trickster of sorts. That's how Sirius met Remus, turned his hair purple. Remus is a plan life out sort of man. He is quiet. And likes the books as his company. It is sort of odd because these two are polar opposites yet are dating and head over heels for each other.  
  
But this is not the topic at the moment. The topic is Harry. There was nothing special about him really. He has his father's black hair and his mother's brilliant green eyes. He was nothing standing next to Neville Longbottom, the Boy Who Lived, who brought down Voldemort. But Harry had a gift, the gift of life. Sure he wasn't great next to Neville. But he was a Boy Who Lived, a different type of Boy Who Lived, but he was a boy and he did live. He had friends, people loved him, he did have a soul mate somewhere out there, even closer than he would've expected. And that made him worth knowing. Right?  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's short, but it was basically a prologue to the story. I just had to do all that shit where you go all Dumbledore-ee-ee. You know what I mean. Please RR. I will love you forever. I'll love you forever anyway, but, shh, you don't know that. Love you all. (That defeated the whole point for the line two sentences before.)  
  
Daughter of the Sky 


	2. Friends and Family

A/N: 'Ello. I'm back. I'm sorry. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me? Well if you can't... tough. I'm staying.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I'm still sulking. It's a horrible world.  
  
Thank You's: There are no thank you's. No one reviewed. (Sobs) All well the first chapter was sucky. They always are.  
  
Warnings: You people should read the first chapter more carefully.  
  
Summary: Please see 'Warnings'.  
  
Inside their bones  
  
Friends and Family  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled up the stairs to her only son, who was seventeen years old, "Get your lazy bones out of bed."  
  
Harry rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. If he ignored her maybe she would go away. No such luck. He heard his mother stomping up the stairs. Harry groaned long and loud. Lily came into his room shaking the bed as much as she could as she climbed on the bed to yank the blankets off Harry's head.  
  
"Rise and shine, Sunlight" She said in a baby voice.  
  
"Ten more minutes." Harry grumbled turning over to escape the light.  
  
"No." Lily said throwing clothes at Harry.  
  
"Mum, it's early!"  
  
Lily rolled Harry over. Looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Does this look like the face of a mother who cares?"  
  
"If I say 'no' will you let me sleep twenty more minutes?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Hmm, no," Lily said, "Get up and get dressed."  
  
Harry finally got up and dressed into his usual, green shirt and black jeans, with his black boots. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and said grumpily, "Who is it that's coming over to make me have to get out of bed so damn early?"  
  
"Watch your language!" Lily said crossly.  
  
"Sorry. Who's coming over?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Friends and family." answered James, Harry's father.  
  
"Whose friends and whose family?" Harry inquired.  
  
Sirius walked in then and answered for everyone in the room, "Well everyone's friends and no matter whose family they are going to be related to you somehow. So it really doesn't matter does it?"  
  
"You think you're a funny little bugger don't you?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius laughed a quick bark like laugh.  
  
Remus walked in then, carrying their daughter, Marie.  
  
Marie was an eighteen month old and was actually the spawn of Lily who had been a surrogate mother to the lovers when Harry was fifteen. Before the wizarding society found that given certain dates or certain potions male wizards could give birth.  
  
Remus poked Sirius in the ribs, which made Sirius stop fumbling on whatever he was doing, Harry didn't care, and go to the car and carried a few things in.  
  
Lily went over to Marie and took her in her arms saying something about cutest babies in the world.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him." Harry said.  
  
"He is cute." Remus whined.  
  
"I have to agree with you there." Harry agreed.  
  
"Harry don't you go fishing for older men." James said.  
  
The immediate family and the two men knew that Harry was homosexual, and it had been a running joke that Harry and Sirius would run off together. But everyone knew that was a load of bull.  
  
Lily was smothering Marie with kisses when Harry decided to rescue the poor child.  
  
"Mum. Let me see her."  
  
Lily reluctantly gave Marie over to Harry. Harry smiled at Marie and started bouncing her around on his knee.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Harry asked  
  
"Let's see, Aurther and his family, umm, the Grangers'," The Grangers', all though not a magical family, their daughter, Hermione, was a witch and had become good friends of the family. "Narssy said she might come..." Lily was interrupted by Harry asking, "Is her son with her? Did she get custody of him?"  
  
Narssica Black was a young woman, about 31 years old, who had been forced to marry off to Lucious Malfoy when she was fifteen. She had been forced to produce an heir and when Draco, her son, was born Lucious took to abusing her. Later in years he wanted another heir. So when Narssica became pregnant, instead of hitting Narssica, Lucious hit Draco. And that was the end of their marriage. He could've hit her all he wanted, but he could not touch her baby boy and he would not touch her unborn child.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry sighed, "There is a God. Who else?"  
  
"Well, your grandparents, both sides. Oh! Also, Luna and her father are coming. I think that concludes it."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of people. You're cooking a lot of food."  
  
Lily smiled, "I know."  
  
The doorbell rang and Harry went to get it with Marie in his arms leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.  
  
It was Hermione and her parents.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed and hugged Harry tightly but carefully so as not to crush Marie.  
  
"Hermione, doll, the poor boy needs to breath."  
  
Harry laughed and Hermione said, "Oh, he doesn't need to breath."  
  
Hermione's parents headed towards the kitchen where Harry could hear his mother practically yell, "Anita, Harmon! You said you wouldn't be here until three!"  
  
Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head.  
  
They went into the second living room knowing the adults would congregate to the main living room. Harry was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said handing Marie to Hermione.  
  
She said, "Okay."  
  
Harry opened the door. And the Weasley clan stepped through the door. Each of them shaking Harry's hand. Either that, or they were hugging him. The older Weasleys' went to the kitchen and Ron and Ginny followed Harry to the second living room.  
  
When Harry had just sat down the doorbell rang, again.  
  
Harry excused himself and went to answer the door.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, you found us."  
  
It was Lily's parents. They hugged Harry and his Grandmother said, "Sorry, Harry, dear, you didn't hide well enough.  
  
Harry snapped his fingers and pretended to be disappointed. His grandparents laughed and Harry showed them to the main living room where the adults now were.  
  
He started heading over to second living room when the doorbell rang again. He turned to answer the door.  
  
"Hello. How are you, Harry?" Luna asked in a far off voice.  
  
"Fine, Luna. And yourself?"  
  
"Just dandy."  
  
Mr. Lovegood shook Harry's hand and Harry showed Mr. Lovegood to main living room. And took Luna to the second living room, when the doorbell rang yet again.  
  
Harry grumbled and answered the door again. It was his other grandparents. They were proper so his Grandmother kissed both his cheeks. And his Grandfather shook his hand. Harry showed them where the adults were and went to stand by the door.  
  
For five minutes he stood there. The doorbell didn't ring, so Harry went to the second living room. He sat down on the floor and then the doorbell rang.  
  
"The ruddy thing hates me!" Harry fumed. The rest of them laughed as Harry left to go get the door once more.  
  
"Hello," Harry said with his eyes closed, pretending to be polite.  
  
"Hi Harry," said a weak voice.  
  
Harry immediately opened his eyes, and went into polite, happy, and concerned mode as he helped an eight month pregnant Narssica into the house. He turned around to see Draco walk past him into the second living room. Harry looked shocked for a moment, that was not the Draco he knew that had just walked by him. He tried to see if he could sense him, until Narssica said, "Forgive him, Harry. He's been through a lot."  
  
Harry nodded and helped the small woman into the house. He started to lead her to the living room when she said, "I know the way, Harry. You can go visit with your friends."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Narssica before heading to the second living room. When he entered he said, "If that ruddy thing rings again, I'm going to smash it in."  
  
Everyone laughed, except Draco. Which Harry noticed and tried to get a track on him.  
  
"So, how's everyone been?" Harry asked. Pushing Draco to the back of his mind.  
  
"Russia was a nightmare!" Hermione exclaimed, "I was nearly mugged. My mother and father fought constantly! And to top it all off my relatives weren't even there!"  
  
"Oh no! You haven't seen my mother and her sister together! I thought the house would fall down. At least you got to see a new country. I lived in a battlefield for a month and a half," Ron whined.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad," Luna stated.  
  
"No, Luna, my mother and her sister... together, not a good thing," Ginny argued.  
  
"How's the 'Quibbler', Lun?" Hermione asked Luna, referring to the magazine company Luna's father owned himself.  
  
"Oh, he hasn't had a good story in a while. It's sort of odd. There are all sorts of stories to be told. Just none of them seem to capture the eye as they used to."  
  
"That's too bad. What about you, Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco glared at him and said quietly, "Great. I'll be back in a few." Draco stood up, then soundlessly and quickly exited the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry stayed silent, not wanting to hurt Draco by selling his secret. No one answered for a couple seconds, and then Hermione piped up.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione answered looking directly at Harry. That's how Harry knew he was in trouble. Hermione knew Harry could've answered that point blank by the look Harry knew he had projected.  
  
Ginny looked at her and read Hermione's features, she gathered all the information needed and motioned for Harry to follow Draco.  
  
Harry excused himself. He exited the room and looked around. Draco was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes and strained his ears. That was one thing Harry loved about his house... The noises echoed.  
  
He could hear his mother, Narssica, and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, talking about Ginny having to be careful around Dean. He could hear the adults laughing at something James had said. From behind him he could hear Ron badgering the girls to tell him what was with Harry and Draco. And to his left he heard a small noise, yet it had deafening powers.  
  
Harry followed its trail. Twisting throughout hallways until he came to a spare room with its door locked. He took out the lock pick knife Sirius had given him when he was fourteen and picked the lock quickly.  
  
Harry opened the door quietly and entered the room. He looked around the room and stood horrified for minutes on end. Draco was sitting in a corner, back to him, dirty and clean bandages around him, with his shirt off, trying to apply some peroxide, which he had obviously gotten from the bathroom, on some cuts on his right shoulder, and lower back.  
  
The cuts looked deep and by the way the bandages showed that blood had tricked passed the end and ran down his back showed they had been applied quickly and messily.  
  
'Bloody hell', Harry thought in panic.  
  
Draco sensed Harry's thoughts and turned around quickly.  
  
Draco and Harry, ever since they had known each other, had had some sort of telepathic connection. They couldn't read each other's mind, but they could sense thoughts, emotions, and feeling. It sometimes carried them into trouble and other times helped in ways no one would believe.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked worriedly looking from Harry to the empty doorway.  
  
Harry sensed Draco's nervousness and closed the door. Draco didn't seem relieved.  
  
"When did this happen?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Sometime that isn't now," Draco said not meeting Harry's hard stare.  
  
"Very funny. When?" Harry demanded again.  
  
Draco was pulling back and closing his mind to Harry. Harry felt hurt at this. Draco hadn't done this since Lucious had started abusing Draco.  
  
Suddenly the gears and levers started spinning.  
  
"Draco, does your mother have full custody of you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco looked at Harry long and hard, then did a sort of half smile.  
  
"Your mum can't keep anything in. Can she?"  
  
"It would've gotten out sooner or later... That your parents divorced."  
  
Draco scoffed, "Such a nasty word. This never would've happened if my mum had turned Lucious in as a Death Eater. We never would've had to take such..."  
  
Draco cut off his sentence knowing Harry knew the end. And Harry did. Harry walked over to the corner Draco was in. He grabbed the peroxide and the nearest cloth, which was Draco's shirt. He poured some peroxide on the shirt and pressed it to one the cuts on Draco's shoulder. Draco made a whimper, much like Harry heard when he was in the hallway.  
  
Harry took one of the clean bandages and pressed it to the cut while he taped it down.  
  
"When did Lucious do this to you?" Harry asked gently, knowing no one else would do this to Draco.  
  
"This morning, while I was packing my belongings." Draco said quietly, "He snuck in behind me with a knife and just let at me."  
  
Harry stayed silent, applying more peroxide to the cuts, as Draco tried to ignore the pain igniting from his cuts.  
  
Finally when Harry was finished Draco stood up and Harry saw that Draco also had a cut on his stomach. It was from, at least, a week ago, Harry could tell, but it looked pretty bad.  
  
"Follow me." Harry demanded.  
  
Draco did as told and followed Harry out of the room through a series of hallways into Harry's room.  
  
Before Draco could question what was going on Harry demanded him to lie down. Again Draco did as told and lay down on Harry's bed.  
  
Harry went over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He took out a jade green jar and opened it up. He went over to where Draco was lying and poured the contents into his hand.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and said, "This will be both cold and painful."  
  
Harry gently put his hand down on Draco's stomach and rubbed the substance into Draco's skin.  
  
Draco hissed in pain. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it away from his stomach.  
  
Harry rubbed the substance off on Draco's shirt, which they had brought with them, and started to smooth in the substance. Draco wiggled underneath his touch and giggled a little. Harry put his hand on Draco's chest, and laughed out to Draco, "Stop moving, you silly git."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's hands and moved them a little. Harry moved his hands to either side of Draco's head. Harry looked into Draco's still laughing eyes, he didn't know what was happening, but all of the sudden Harry just wanted to kiss Draco. He looked at Draco long and hard and started to lean in. Draco looked at Harry, smiling lightly, and then Draco closed the gap between them. Brushing their lips together slightly.  
  
They stopped for a moment, asking, with their eyes, whether the other was comfortable with the other doing this. Harry knew he was fine. He knew he was about as straight as a circle, but he wasn't sure about Draco. He didn't even know how long he'd liked Draco.  
  
But nonetheless, Harry was answered by Draco's hands running through his hair, making it even more unruly than it was, and then Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling his head down, and bringing their lips together.  
  
Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, Harry opened his mouth, and Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring every possible corner of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned in delight as Draco's tongue touched the left corner under his tongue. Draco did the motion again and Harry repeated his reaction. Draco made a mental note to do this often, but not too often.  
  
They broke apart in need of air. Harry looked at Draco and then they heard a gasp from the doorway. They looked over to see Hermione. She didn't look shocked; she looked triumphant. She ran out quickly saying, "I win," and, "Ginny and Luna are going to be so happy."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and asked, "Care if anyone finds out?"  
  
Draco laughed a little and replied, "It's a little late now."  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure I could catch up with her. She doesn't run that fast."  
  
Draco laughed again. Saying, "If I know Hermione, she won't tell anyone until the say so."  
  
"You're right. She won't."  
  
Harry started getting up, but Draco pulled him back down, and kissed him again lightly.  
  
Then Harry looked down at the cut on Draco's stomach. It looked much better than it had. Harry put the lid on the jade green jar and put it back in the bottom drawer of his dresser.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Small healing remedy my mum taught me. Since I'm always getting hurt in some way or the other."  
  
"Oh. Hey, I need a shirt." Draco said. Bringing the fact that he was still shirtless back to Harry.  
  
"Aw... I rather like him shirtless," Harry said to himself, opening the second drawer of his dresser and handing Draco a shirt.  
  
Draco overheard and laughed at Harry's comment and responded to him, "Look, Mr. Potter, I am not an easy guy. No matter what the rumors are."  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh now.  
  
Draco put on Harry's shirt, which happened to look exactly like the one Draco wore earlier. It was a tad bit bigger.  
  
They exited Harry's room, every once and a while stopped to have a kiss or seven. They entered the second living room right when Ron yelled, "Why can't the world let ME know what the hell happens?"  
  
"Well, did you ask politely?" Harry asked as Draco sat down an empty chair and Harry sat in front of him on the floor.  
  
"Harry! When did you get here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Two seconds ago. What's going on?" Harry inquired.  
  
"We won't tell Ron what's going on." Hermione said pointing between herself, Luna, and Ginny, but looking back and forth between Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and he nodded.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Ron... I'm a... umm... a..." Harry started, trying to figure the words to break it gently, "Well, Ron you know how I stopped dating women in fifth year? The specific reason was because I rock a different way from the tree when it comes to sexuality. It wasn't because I thought girls were over emotional," At which point Luna, being the last person he dated, yelled, " Hey!" But Harry continued, ignoring Luna in the process, "But anyway, Draco is the same way"  
  
Ron looked at them all and then said, "Oh." It was clear it hadn't sunk in yet, but in three... two...one, "Oh!" He said again, the dawning seen clearly on his face. He looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, then to Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.  
  
"You three had a bet on this?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"You what?" Draco practically echoed.  
  
"How did you even know Draco and I were homosexual?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh, please, Harry. It was evident in the way you were you. And don't think we haven't noticed you two staring at each other from afar." Ginny said.  
  
"Did I do that?" Harry asked, Draco echoed, "Did he do that?" pretending he had never done any thing of the sort, Harry continued, "I didn't even realize I liked Draco until five minutes ago."  
  
"You didn't? Wow, you did some obsessive staring for some one who didn't know they lo-like some one." Hermione stuttered.  
  
Harry gave her a curious look, but he knew Hermione could hide things too well for him.  
  
"You three had a bet on this?" Draco restated.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah. Small thing." Luna said shyly.  
  
"What did you bet for?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked around the room, then at Harry, "Ten galleons."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco gawked (A/N: I love that word, it's so funny)  
  
"Ten galleons?" Harry asked, "You bet so little on me? Oh, I can't believe it. I- wha- No! I'm leaving."  
  
Harry got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
Draco looked after him and Luna said, "Harry doesn't usually over react that way."  
  
Just then Harry popped back in and scowled at all of them, then he smiled.  
  
"You think I would over react that much over a ten galleon bet?" He asked.  
  
They all laughed and Ginny said, "For a moment, no, never."  
  
They laughed again enjoying the rest of the day. They couldn't wait till school started. They would have so much fun. And for Harry that was all he wanted, considering his life was limited.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Please RR. Love you guys.  
  
D. o. t. S. 


	3. Back in Hogwarts

A/N: Hi.  
  
Disclaimer: Owning, still, the nothingness of Harry Potter. Woe is me. I should write a book on how it feels not to own Harry Potter. Do you think it'd sell? No, I'd better not try.  
  
Thank You's: There are thank you's this time. Yes! I feel so loved. Any way, on with the thank you's,  
  
Lo26: Here is the next chappie. I hope you like it. I'm not the best at writing.  
  
December Jewel: I try to be funny it only works when I don't mean to. It was sad what I did to Draco. But you'll hate me for what I'm doing to Harry now and later on.  
  
Warnings: The warnings are in the first chapter. After this there will be no more warnings. Because if you're this far in the story, (which granted isn't far) you should know that this story holds slash, MAYBE a lemon, and is probably going to be depressing.  
  
Summary: I've decided I'm going to do a short summary of the chapter beforehand. In this chapter I have no idea what is going to happen.  
  
Okay! Here we go!  
  
Inside their bones  
  
Back in Hogwarts  
  
September 1st, the six friends were on the train to Hogwarts happy to be away from their families.  
  
"And to top it all off, my father threatened to leave my mother for that woman. I can't believe he's been fucking that stupid blonde!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hey! I'm a blonde!" Luna yelled, catching the last part of that particular conversation.  
  
"Lun, darling, she was talking about the woman her father's been having an affair with." Ron said, taking Luna's hand. Luna blushed slightly, putting her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Darling? Are you two going out?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron blushed and nodded and Luna, who was of the firm belief no one could hear your head rattle, said, "Yes, we are. We have been for two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks? And no one was informed? Oh, you two are fired." Draco said.  
  
Harry who had his head on Draco's lap looked up at him and said, "I wanna fire people!"  
  
"No, you get to hire people." He said.  
  
"Okay, Ron, Luna, you're hired."  
  
Draco tapped him on his head.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm the only one left." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm the only one who doesn't have any one to go out with." Hermione replied.  
  
"I know some one who wants to go out with you." Draco put in.  
  
"If it's anybody with the first name Blaise, or the last name Zabini, I'm not interested." Hermione spat.  
  
"He's really a nice guy. He really likes you too." Draco argued.  
  
"Well then he shouldn't have been a jack ass to me for so long. Listen, as much as I trust your sassy Slitherin ass, I don't trust many others. It's a sad, but safe truth."  
  
Draco sighed in defeat.  
  
"Draco? Do you have the time?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, but Harry's got my hand."  
  
"Harry do you have the time?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Why, yes I do. It's 4:30 pm." Harry said.  
  
"Holy shit! We better get to changing." Ron said.  
  
Ron got up and Luna, Ginny, and Hermione followed suit. Leaving Harry and Draco alone, they had changed before they got to the station.  
  
"Everyone's gone." Harry stated.  
  
"Bravo, captain obvious."  
  
Harry mock-glared, and Draco smiled at him.  
  
Harry sat up and scooted closer to Draco. Draco leaned in closer still, pressing his lips to Harry's.  
  
Harry smiled as Draco ran his tongue along the bottom of his lip. Harry allowed him access, feeling Draco's tongue explore his mouth for the umpteenth time since they had begun dating.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't my brother by prophecy." Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Harry broke the kiss off growling, "Bugger off, Longbottom. No one asked for you to be here."  
  
"No one ever asks for me to be here. I just am. But seeing as I am the savior of the wizarding world, I don't think I should be asked to do any thing, I should just be allowed." He complained.  
  
"Oh, just get over yourself." Draco snapped.  
  
"Why are you jumping all over me? Is it because your boyfriends a worthless whore? Or just because you're not getting any?"  
  
"How'd you even know we were going out?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Please, I may not know Harry the best, but he doesn't go kissing up to some one he's not dating. He has more class then that, but taste I would have to say he has none. Harry why him? You can do better than that. Oh wait, I'm talking to Harry, not Draco. Sorry."  
  
"Go jerk off! I know you do!" Harry whipped out.  
  
Longbottom whirled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
"Reco-" Longbottom started but soon had a wand pressed against his neck.  
  
"Do it, and pain will become a friend to you." Hermione threatened.  
  
Longbottom turned to her and growled out, "You will regret threatening me!"  
  
Hermione smirked, "Not in this life time."  
  
Longbottom stomped off.  
  
Hermione looked at them.  
  
"Getting a bit pissed at him?" Draco asked.  
  
"He's always pissed me off. But it's the final year and I've realized Dumbledore loves us." Hermione beamed.  
  
"Finally figure that one out, 'Mione?" A new voice entered the conversation.  
  
She turned around to come face to face with Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Don't call me 'Mione'!" She growled.  
  
"But it suits you." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, castration suits you too." Hermione said sickeningly sweet.  
  
Blaise tensed, quite visibly. He averted his gaze to Draco.  
  
"I'll see you at Quidditch." Blaise squeaked.  
  
Hermione turned around with hatred written over her face. She raised an eyebrow at Draco, and then left. She stomped off to go change, which she had not done yet.  
  
"If we didn't have her think of the fun we would have missed." Harry said, staring at the spot where Hermione had been.  
  
"I can't imagine an interesting day." Draco laughed.  
  
Harry sighed putting his hand over his chest, his breathing began to become ragged. His eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment. He stopped breathing and his hands went limp.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked panicked.  
  
Everything was kosher then. Harry's breathing went back to normal. His eyes came back forward and his hands grasped for Draco's with dear life.  
  
"Harry? What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired that's all. Happens all the time." Harry smiled weakly at Draco.  
  
Draco didn't buy it he was about to press the matter when Ron and Luna came in. They were smiling like fools, guaranteeing that 80% of their time was not spent changing.  
  
"Have fun?" Harry giggled.  
  
Ron blushed like crazy, from his ear passed his neck. Draco laughed as Luna said, "Why Harry yes we did. It was especially exciting when-" Ron clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Draco laughed so hard he was turning colours. Harry rubbed small circles on his back trying to get him to calm down, it almost useless. He finally calmed down and Ginny walked in followed by Hermione. Ginny sat down next to Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry.  
  
So what are you seventh years going to do? Lounge around and slack off? Do nothing?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, examining the space in between them. Then said, "Harry will. He never does his work."  
  
Harry smacked his arm, "Listen you! I have the second highest grade point in the school! Second to Hermione of course. So there!" Harry said poking him repeatedly.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry hand and kissed it before turning Harry's hand over and rubbing his palm with his thumb.  
  
"Harry, do you know if McGonagall will let us do animagus lessons this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why should I know?"  
  
"Umm... teacher's pet." Draco stated.  
  
"I am not a teacher's pet. I just happen to have more power over her?" Harry said choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, come on do you know?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes we are. Happy now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" Ron shouted.  
  
The train slowly stopped and they bounded off the train. They grabbed hands so not to lose each other. They headed off towards the horseless carriages. Luna stopped to pet one.  
  
"What do you see?" Harry asked.  
  
"Creatures." Luna replied distantly. She looked the invisible animal up and down before stepping into the cart.  
  
"Tallyho!" Ginny yelled.  
  
And they were off.  
  
"So what do you think school will be like this year?" Luna asked.  
  
"School." Ron frowned.  
  
"You know Ronald if you actually studied your work you may find it interesting." Hermione scolded.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Hermione huffed and turned away from him.  
  
"So who's up for the exciting sport of Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me." Draco, Ron, and Ginny said simultaneously.  
  
"Big surprise." Luna laughed.  
  
"Who do you think will be captain of the Gryfindor Quidditch team, Harry?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"As long as Neville doesn't acquire the position I will be happy."  
  
"Oh Harry you've been playing since your first year. Who do you think is going to be captain?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Ron?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Could be." Luna said  
  
"I seriously doubt it. I only joined two years ago." Ron argued.  
  
"That means nothing to me. You've got my vote." Harry returned.  
  
The horseless carriages sped onward to Hogwarts. Coming ever closer. They sped past the Forbidden Forest, past the lake and to the castle building. The carriages stopped and let the children out.  
  
The six members of the inseparable troupe walked into the building and went to the Ravenclaw table, seeing as both Slitherin and Gryfindor looked them down upon.  
  
As they took their seat the first years came into the Grand Hall led by McGonagall. The First Years gathered in front of the Sorting Hat as McGonagall call off the names one by one.  
  
The First Years took their places and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"There are a few words I would love nothing more than to share with you at this moment," Harry smiled as he remembered this part of Dumbledore's speeches, "These words are: scallywag, bosh, and dally."  
  
He sat back down and food appeared onto the platter. As Harry shoveled mashed potatoes onto his plate Lisa Turpin asked, "Harry, is the rumor true that you and Mr. Malfoy here are going out?"  
  
Harry blushed and whined, "Nothing stays secret in these walls, do they?"  
  
"Harry this is Hogwarts." Mandy Brocklehurst stated.  
  
"Oh too true," Harry laughed.  
  
"So you're saying the rumors are true?" Terry Boot asked.  
  
Harry nodded and the table exploded in cheers like the six had never expected.  
  
They ate and talked and soon desert came and they started all over again.  
  
Soon the tables were cleared and Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"A few start of the year notices. First years and as all else know the Forbidden Forest is off limits. The caretaker Filch has demanded that I carry out the rule absolutely no magic be used in the hallways as some of our seventh and sixth years have done so well in ignoring." Dumbledore said looking at Harry and his friends. They all tried to look innocent, but failed as Dumbledore continued. "Quidditch positions are filled and will be until further notice. You may go"  
  
Every one left the Grand Hall laughing. The six were about to part ways until they heard Dumbledore call them, "Plunderers, follow me."  
  
They turned and followed Dumbledore into his office.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sat down as Ron stood behind Luna and Harry sat on the floor and Draco held his hand from a standing position.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them all appreciatively and said, "Due to the fact that your houses have become your enemies and have become exceedingly violent to show this, the teacher's and I have agreed to put you in a separate common room and dorms. You're things have already been moved there and you will need to decide a colour scheme. A Slitherin I'm sure would not be found dead in a Gryfindor colour scheme."  
  
They all laughed and Dumbledore continued, "I do hope you know that Harry and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, but since they are your friends they will probably ignore your every rule break and late night escapade so it really doesn't matter now does it? Here are the directions to your new dormitory."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and dismissed them.  
  
They all walked out and started walking towards there new quarters. Draco pulled Harry behind an asked him, "You are going to see Madame Pomfrey right?"  
  
"About what?" Harry asked, pretending to be dumb.  
  
"The thing on the train." Draco hissed.  
  
"I told you Draco, it happens all the time."  
  
Draco gave him a look that plainly said, 'I've known you for forever, you expect me to believe that?'  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Fine I'll go see her, but she'll just tell me nothing wrong." He was lying threw his teeth of course. He wasn't going to see her and if did, he knew she would tell him something was wrong. Some thing was very wrong. Draco smiled and gave him a small kiss.  
  
They entered their new Common Room. It was white and plain. It was much like other common rooms, though. It had three fluffy armchairs a love seat and a couch made into a half circle around a fireplace. In the back there were several round tables and a bookcase. Off to the right there were two staircases. The one to the right had Boys carved across the top and over the other the word Girls.  
  
"So what colour should our quarters be?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Lime Green" Luna said.  
  
"NO!" Every one yelled.  
  
"How 'bout orange?" Ron threw out.  
  
"No, I do not like Chudley Cannons, therefore no orange." Draco said.  
  
"How about a blue-green, with the accent colour of gold, so that one way or the other, we have all our colour." Hermione stated.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed.  
  
Every one agreed on the colour and suddenly the room turned to blue-green and gold everywhere.  
  
"That was brilliant." Ginny gasped.  
  
"So when do you think classes will begin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wednesday most likely." Harry said (It's Monday. I know I didn't tell you but bare with me.)  
  
They started jabbering about something or the other.  
  
Harry smiled and everyone talked but it was incoherent for Harry. He looked at all his friends and his boyfriend. They looked at him and he would smile, pretending he could make out the words, but he could hear was his heartbeat. His slowly diminishing heartbeat.  
  
A/N: Yay I have another chapter up. I don't know if I told you but last chapter took place on August 20th. I probably didn't tell you that, because I have memory problems. Oh Draco is dominant in this relationship. I just wanted you to know this. Because I must state the obvious. Oh yes, I will be including a person by the last name of Moon, I do not know which house he or she was sorted into in the book, but this person in my story is a male and his first name is Lewis. Also does anyone know which house Padme Patil was sorted into? Well I'm gonna run.  
  
Loves and Hugs,  
  
D. o. t. S. (Wow my initial spell dots. I didn't notice that until now. I'm a bit of a loon if you couldn't tell. Bye-bye now.) 


	4. Violation

A/N: Okay, I know this is semi-dramatic that I changed 'Mione's partner, but I started writing and I was like, Woah! This is way better. And this is now rated R. I thought every one should take notice in that.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Do you think if I keep moping she'll let me have the books?  
  
Thank You's:  
  
December Jewel: Thank you for telling me which house Padma was in. I really appreciate it. You are a lifesaver.  
  
DarkLights: Uh, you get to find out what is wrong with Harry in Chapter 4. Which is the next chapter, which is not this chapter.  
  
Eminem4eva: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger I didn't realize it was. Forgive me.  
  
Lo26: It's very nice to be seen around here again. I like being seen. I thought Harry was too cute to be the dominant one also.  
  
Moonfairyhime: Here it is.  
  
Summary: Basically Hermione goes through a life changing ordeal, of which I will not tell. Mwahahahahahahaha!! So this chapter will focus mainly on Hermy.  
  
Okay here I go with the next Chapter.  
  
Inside their bones  
  
Violation  
  
September 7th a beautiful day. With singing birds, bright sunlight and all the other things you associate with a post card. The awesome troupe was walking down the hallways to class. The last on the schedule for seventh years was potions.  
  
"Okay. So you're saying if I try to be nice to Professor Matthews for potions she won't take so many points away?" Hermione asked Luna as they talked of the potions teacher that had taken over the position in sixth year, after the Severus had been sentenced to Azkaban after Aurors found that he had poisoned countless people.  
  
"Yeah, basically that's what I'm saying."  
  
"I don't get why you don't like her, Mione." Draco announced.  
  
"No one does." Harry sighed grabbing Draco's hand.  
  
Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, and Ron coughed something that sounded an awful lot like, "Get a room."  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "I get an odd vibe off her."  
  
The seventh years of the Group walked into the Potions room as the two sixth years hurried to Transfiguration. The four took a seat up front and a tall woman with waist length brown hair and electrical blue eyes walked in, she was young about twenty, twenty-one, she was wearing a floor length red robe with a red feather tied into her hair. (I always thought it would be fitting if the Head of Gryfindor wore green, Slitherin's colour, and then Head of Slitherin wore red, Gryfondor's colour.)  
  
"Morning class." She said walking over to her desk and looking at the list.  
  
"Morning, Professor Matthews." The class echoed.  
  
Matthews read off the roster of student and fumbled around before turning to the class.  
  
"Today I am going to see how much more of a disaster I can make of everyone's horrific day. We are going to be working on a Vertasiam, (Is that the funny truth potion thingy?) Potion in groups."  
  
The class groaned as she read the class into pairs of two.  
  
"Abbot, Boot. Bones, Broclehurst. Brown, Bullstrode. Crabbe, Finch- Fetchley. Finnegan, Goyle. Granger, Zabini. MacDougal, Perks. Malfoy, Potter, if you two can manage not to snog in the back of the classroom. Moon, Nott. Parkinson, Turpin. Longbottom, Padma. Thomas, Parvati. Weasley, you're with me."  
  
Nearly everyone groaned as they went to their partner.  
  
Hermione reluctantly went over to Blaise after Padma, who had many times stated her dislike for Longbottom, went over to him.  
  
"Ready to get started Hermione, dear?"  
  
Hermione tried her best not to yell some sort of curse to him as he went to go get the ingredients.  
  
He came back and they began their work on the potion. Not even five minutes had passed and Hermione and Blaise's potion had exploded in their faces, thanks to Blaise putting too much sassafrass, (I couldn't think of any thing.) in the potion.  
  
Professor Matthews looked up and quickly walked over to where Hermione was frozen with her hands in mid-air as if to freeze the potion before it got to her.  
  
Professor Matthews got a towel and walked over to them. She wiped off Hermione's face, so none of the potion could enter her mouth and then wiped off Blaise's.  
  
"Please put a sample of potion into a vile. Granger, Zabini, you two will continue this over the weekend. Class dismissed."  
  
The class exited the room and started to their respective Common Rooms.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to change in this room. I brought some extra clothes just incase this happened. Meet you at the Commons." Hermione said not two yards away from the Potions room.  
  
They nodded their approval and she walked into the classroom.  
  
She pulled off her robes and started to unbutton her shirt when she heard the door open. She turned around quickly and saw the door open but no one to account for it. She assumed she hadn't shut the door properly and walked over and shut the door. When she turned around she came face to face with Blaise Zabini.  
  
She almost felt her heart stop in fear as Blaise smiled a crooked smile and took a step forward.  
  
"Longbottom told me you wanted to meet and, uhh, do things." Blaise said looking Hermione over and getting a crazy look in his eyes.  
  
"Longbottom informed you wrong." Hermione snapped, trying her best to look like she wasn't scared. She turned around and started to re-button her shirt.  
  
Blaise grabbed her roughly by her waste and threw her down to the ground. She looked up at him with fear. She started to get up but was kicked in the side and then straddled by Blaise.  
  
"Hermione, look at me."  
  
Hermione looked away, but Blaise grabbed her jaw and he forced her to look at him. He looked crazy. Hermione felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't you wish you had castrated me sooner?" He hollered and for once Hermione wished the walls of Hogwarts were not so thick.  
  
He roamed his hands all over her body as she choked back sobs.  
  
Blaise held her with one hand as he undid his pants and then pulled up her skirt.  
  
"NO!!!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could, but it was useless, it would only be a whisper to the passer by's.  
  
Hermione cried and Blaise smiled as he pulled down her panties and stroked her roughly with his cold hands.  
  
Blaise pulled down his boxers and positioned himself and without a hesitation on his behalf he slammed as hard as he could into her.  
  
Hermione screeched as an ultimate pain coursed through her body and she tried to fight his grasp, but it was futile.  
  
"Please stop," She begged, "Please, I'll do anything."  
  
Blaise laughed maniacally.  
  
"You'll do anything? I bet it wouldn't be as good as this." He said ramming into her.  
  
Hermione cried harder trying to get away or get her wand, but he was holding her to tight.  
  
He ripped her shirt free of buttons and ran his hands over newly exposed skin. Blaise unclasped her braw and fondled her breast carelessly.  
  
Hermione whimpered as he pinched and prodded relentlessly.  
  
He came into her and then jerked himself out, and as he left her with a much wanted emptiness he also took with her a much wanted feeling of safety and pride.  
  
Blaise pulled up his boxers and pants and left the room. He left Hermione quivering in the darkness.  
  
She slowly crawled over to a desk, still sobbing, and she pulled herself to her feet. She nearly fell over once she was on her feet, but she clasped to the desk tightly. She pulled her panties up and tried to close her shirt best she could before throwing her robes over her shoulders carelessly. She rushed out of the room, leaving her bag and wand.  
  
When she was out of the room she was met with Neville Longbottom leaning on the doorpost and smirking.  
  
"I told you that you would regret threatening me." He sneered and then he smacked her.  
  
She fell to the ground with the force of the blow and she still wasn't steady.  
  
He left her there on the ground sobbing even more than she was earlier. She weakly pushed herself off the ground, trying to cover every part of her body possible.  
  
She ran to the nearest teacher's room, which was the Potions teacher.  
  
She ran into the room and hollered, "SOME ONE HELP ME!"  
  
Professor Matthews came out saying something about students being so rude and then got a good look at Hermione.  
  
"Dear Gods!" She whispered at Hermione's appearance.  
  
Hermione fell to the ground, no longer able to hold herself up.  
  
Professor Matthews ran to her side and helped her up. Hermione flinched as the professor touched her.  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" The young Professor asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She just whimpered and shook as the young woman helped her hobble to a desk.  
  
"I'm going to go get help!" The professor yelled as she made for the door.  
  
"Lock the door." Hermione said so softly the professor almost didn't hear her.  
  
Professor Matthews locked the door and ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The Common Room  
  
The five remaining students sat in the common room. Draco sitting on the couch and Harry leaning on him. Ron was sitting in an armchair. Luna and Ginny were studying at a table in the back.  
  
"Where do you suppose Hermione is?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno. Knowing her she probably went to the library." Ron said offhandedly.  
  
"No she would have told us if she did." Draco piped up.  
  
"I'm going to look for her." Harry stood freeing himself from Draco's grip. Ginny looked up as Luna stood too, "I'll go with you."  
  
"So will I." Draco said.  
  
They headed to the portrait opening only to find when they opened it, a very disheveled looking Professor Matthews.  
  
"Come quickly!" She demanded.  
  
Everyone dropped what they were doing and followed Professor Matthews as she ran through the corridors to the Hospital Wing.  
  
They opened the door to find Hermione lying on the bed on her side away from the door.  
  
Everyone rushed to Hermione's side.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She simply stared at the wall opposite her.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in with Professor Dumbledore and immediately went into hysterics.  
  
She told everyone to get out, but no one move. She pushed and shoved, but it was futile.  
  
"What happened?" Harry insisted.  
  
"She won't tell us." Pomfrey said.  
  
Ron reached to touch her shoulder. Hermione gasped and moved as far away from him as possible while still being on the bed.  
  
Ron recoiled at the sudden action. He took a few steps back and stared at her with concern.  
  
Professor Matthews bent down to her knees and stroked Hermione's arm, and surprisingly Hermione didn't flinch it away.  
  
"Tell us what happened and we will try and fix it." She whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione turned onto her back and whimpered something inaudible. Professor Matthews put her head down.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione repeated herself, but only a small bit louder.  
  
"Hermione dear you need to speak up." Dumbledore pressed her on.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to the center of the group, with Professor Matthews standing behind her. Hermione looked at them all with tears in her eyes and whispered loud enough so they could hear her, "I was raped."  
  
"What?" everyone asked, but this time it was out of shock.  
  
Hermione started shaking and her face turned red as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I WAS RAPED! GET IT? R-A-P-E-D! BY BLAISE! GOD DAMMIT! AND THE SAVIOR OF OUR FUCKING WORLD STOOD AND LISTENED! THE SAVIOR OF OUR FUCKING WORLD COULDN'T SAVE ME FROM SOME moron who couldn't hit the back side of Hogwarts with a killing curse." Hermione's voice slowly started to diminish. She again fell to the floor and started weeping.  
  
Professor Matthews sat down beside her and comforted her as the rest of them stared in shock. They stared until Harry broke form his trance and headed towards the door.  
  
Draco followed after him.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Ginny ran after him trying to hold him back, but Harry pushed through them.  
  
"Harry don't do it!" Ginny said.  
  
Harry ignored her and kept going.  
  
Draco grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back but Harry jerked his and free, making him lose his balance. Harry stumbled to the wall and slid down to the floor. His heart started beating faster, his breathing became labored and he closed his eyes.  
  
Draco ran towards him.  
  
"Harry? Harry! What's wrong? Did you go see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, his breathing resumed normally, and his heartbeat steadied.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine! Madame Pomfrey said it was something that happened when I got stressed." Harry lied.  
  
Every one bought it. Draco helped Harry up and the four of them started towards the Hospital Wing again, struggling because Harry still wanted to beat Zabini and Longbottom's face in.  
  
"Harry, Draco!" A woman screamed from the hall.  
  
They turned around to see Lily, James climbing up the stairs and Narssica climbing slowly behind them. The children waited patiently as the adults climbed slowly made it to their sides.  
  
"What's happening?" James asked, "Why were we contacted from our jobs."  
  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Draco said mournfully.  
  
They opened the door and Lily and Narssica yelled at the sight of Hermione crying and being comforted by Luna and the strange woman.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Narssica inquired.  
  
Professor Matthews got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Lily snapped.  
  
"I'm Kiya Matthews, the potions teacher. Are you Hermione's parents?"  
  
"No I'm not, her parents couldn't make it. Important business in Kuwait!" Lily scoffed at the behavior of Hermione's parents.  
  
"You're awfully young to be a Professor." James said.  
  
"That's not important! What's important at this moment in time the point is Hermione."  
  
"What happened to her?" Narssica asked again.  
  
"She was raped." Ron said barely above a whisper.  
  
The adults stared at him.  
  
"What's going to be done?" James asked.  
  
"If there is substantial evidence the culprits will be expelled I assume." Kiya said.  
  
"Culprits?" Lily said, putting emphasis on the 's', "There were two?"  
  
"We believe some one paid for Hermione to be raped." Harry said.  
  
Lily fell to the floor. She put her hands on her forehead and looked at Hermione. She was hiccupping and still being held by Luna.  
  
"How on earth could something like this happen to that poor child?" Narssica breathed.  
  
"We should've stayed with her. If we had this never would've happened." Ginny choked out.  
  
"It's not our fault! It's those bastards fault!" Harry nearly yelled.  
  
Lily didn't even scold him this time. She simply watched as Kiay walked over to Hermione. Hermione practically threw herself into Kiya's arms. Kiya held fast to the teenage girl as Hermione burst into a new set of tears.  
  
Kiya murmured comforting words into Hermione ear, silent tears falling down her face and everyone notice stray tears had formed an fallen already from there face.  
  
Lily stood up and walked over to the two of them and stretched out her hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione stared up at Lily. She didn't want to leave Kiya's arms. For some reason now she felt oddly comforted by her. Maybe it was because it was Kiya that seemed to save her. Or that Hermione had comforted Kiya since this nightmare had been exposed. Or maybe she'd always been comforted by Kiya, but Hermione didn't want to leave her arms.  
  
But whether she wanted to leave Kiya's arms or not, Kiya helped her up and Hermione snatched Lily's hand as she was lifted up.  
  
Once Kiya was off the ground Hermione instantly flew into her arms again.  
  
Kiya looked down at her and tightened her grip on the teenager.  
  
Harry noticed and shrugged it off as... well he didn't know what to shrug it off as, but he shrugged it off as he walked over and slipped his hand into Draco's.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and rested a hand on her shoulder. Hermione shrank into Kiya and Dumbledore's hand fell off her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione whispered  
  
"Hermione, I understand that you would not want to be touched by a male, but I must ask you to realize no male in this room will hurt you." He said in a firm, comforting voice.  
  
Hermione looked at the floor and nodded.  
  
"He's right, Hermione. No male, not anyone in this room would dream of hurting you. Especially, the lover boys over there." Kiya whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione giggled a little and the room lost the tension in it as Harry looked at Draco and said, "Either were being discriminated against for being poufs or she has a very odd way of improving a situation while approving of something."  
  
The room laughed as Draco huffed at the thought of being discriminated against. Even Hermione let out an actual laugh, although it didn't last for long.  
  
"Alright, everyone out! My patient needs her rest." Madame Pomfrey said shooing every one out.  
  
"I want Professor Matthews to stay!" Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"I think not. You need you rest."  
  
"Yes!" Hermione hollered, daring Pomfrey with her eyes to defy her.  
  
"Let Kiya stay!" Lily, Luna, Harry, and Draco said eerily at once. They all knew Hermione the best, she wouldn't back down unless she had her way.  
  
The rest of them walked out. No one was offended that Hermione had asked Kiya to stay.  
  
Luna stopped at the doorway and stared at the two realizing she was the only one who realized Hermione had fallen for their potions Professor.  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? I think maybe I went a tad bit to far. And I had a DRASTIC change of Hermione's lover and, hell, sexuality. Umm, I'm going to run! PLEEEEEEEEASE RR!  
  
Love and Hugs,  
  
D. o. t. S. 


	5. Discovery

A/N: Howdy folks! I'm back again with another horrific chapter! Yay! No yay? Any way, on with my other crap!  
  
Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Give you a hint?)  
  
Thank You's:  
  
DarkLights: (Part 1) I would have eventually figured it out. (Part 2) I didn't like what I did to her either, but things have to be done in order to get other things done.  
  
Lampshadesrgreat: Thank you about the story part. I thought the chapter was freaky also, when I went over it on fanfiction to make sure it got every thing I almost completely skipped what happened to Herms. Oh, and, lol, as I said to DarkLights in chapter 3, you get to find out what with Harry this chapter.  
  
DecemberJewel: I'm not going after Blaise, but he is no longer there... at the moment (smiles evilly)  
  
moonfairyhime: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Summary: You all get to find out what is up with Harry, and some other great things that I will not divulge.  
  
All right here we go!  
  
Inside Their Bones  
  
Discovery  
  
"Hermione! Hermione please come down to class. They're not there they were expelled! They can't get to you!" Harry yelled at a locked door. He pressed his ears against it and listened. All he heard was a sob.  
  
"Harry she's not coming." Draco said. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and beckoned him to follow him to class.  
  
Harry hung his head and followed Draco out of the room.  
  
They walked down the hall, stopped for a five-minute snogging session, down the staircases and eventually stumbled into the dungeons. They sat next to Ron and Padma tapped the back of Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" She asked.  
  
Draco didn't get to answer because Kiya had just entered the room with her red robes fluttering, (Fluttering is such a cute word!) behind her.  
  
Kiya went over to her desk and started on the roll call.  
  
"Abbot?"... "Here."... "Bones?"... "Here."... "Boot?"... "Here." ... "Brocklehurst?"... "Here."... "Brown?"... "Here."... "Bullstrode?"... "Here."... "Crabbe?"... "Here."... "Finch-Fetchley?"... "Here."... "Finnegan?"... "Here." ... "Goyle?"... "Here."...(I am proud! Every single last name I ever mention is in the book. Do you think I over do my self?) "Granger?"... There was no reply for this name. Kiya looked up and frowned.  
  
She went into her office. For five minutes she was in there, before she came out with Remus, (He is the D. A. D. A. Professor and at this period in time he has no class.) behind her.  
  
She muttered some words to him and he continued calling roll where Kiya left off. Kiya, however, strolled over to Harry, Draco, and Ron.  
  
"You three follow me." She demanded.  
  
The three of them got up and followed Kiya to the hallway.  
  
"Where is she?" Kiya turned on them.  
  
"In her bedroom." Harry said a bit timidly. He had never seen Kiya like this.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wouldn't come out." Draco said.  
  
"Why?" Kiya repeated.  
  
"She wouldn't tell us." Harry said.  
  
"Take me to her." Kiya demanded.  
  
"Professor Matthews, she was raped just a month ago." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of that. And it's not going to go away whether she hides up there or not. She might as well come down."  
  
The three boys sighed and took her up the staircases down the halls and to their common room door.  
  
They rubbed the portraits chin and it swung open. Kiya stormed into the room, looked the doorways to the bedrooms and stormed up the staircase under the sign that said 'Girls'.  
  
The boys stood next to the doorway and listened for a second before Ron said, "I'm going for a walk about."  
  
The other two nodded and Ron exited the room. Draco went to sit down on the couch. Harry followed and Draco pulled Harry into his lap.  
  
"Do you think Professor Matthews can get her to come down?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think she'll try her damnedest!" Draco said into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry turned to face Draco. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Draco leaned up to kiss Harry.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco, pouring his feelings for him into it. They pulled away and Harry leaned his head into the crook of Draco's neck. Draco stayed put, listening to the intake and output of Harry's breath. Soon it steadied into long slow breaths and Draco knew Harry was asleep. Draco put both their feet on the couch and fell asleep himself.  
  
&& In Hermione's Room &&  
  
Kiya unlocked the door quietly. She opened it slowly making sure it didn't creek, which it did.  
  
Hermione stood by the window staring out the glass at the grounds below. She was wearing a gray, turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and plain, black boots. Her brown, curly hair cascaded over her shoulders and she wore no make-up. It was as if she never wanted to be noticed again.  
  
Kiya stared at her for a few seconds seeing if Hermione would acknowledge she was there, which she didn't.  
  
"Will you stare out that window forever? Hoping no one will notice you're gone, and wishing you could be down there?"  
  
Hermione didn't look at Kiya as she said, "I will as long as I am haunted with this burden. And I'm doing my work so what do you care?"  
  
Kiya snorted.  
  
"Newsflash, doll, this will always burden you. No matter if you're up here or not. But being with friends will help."  
  
Hermione turned to Kiya, her eyes flashing.  
  
"And how would you know this? Hmm? Have you gone through this hell?"  
  
Hermione stormed to her bed and sat down and swung her legs onto it looking under the bed for something or the other.  
  
Kiya went over and sat down on the edge and put her hand on Hermione's back.  
  
Hermione sat up and moved away from her.  
  
"I haven't gone through what you went through, but secluding yourself won't make it go away. Friends don't make it go away, but being around them helps. They will support you through the tough times and it will lower the chances of depression. Staying up here give you the time to wallow in self- pity." Kiya said.  
  
"I can't face them. I can't face the school alone." Hermione whispered.  
  
"You won't face them alone. You have Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Luna with you, and all the Ravenclaws. They're all behind you. They won't let you fall just because a stupid Slitherin downgrades you for being a victim to a very serious crime."  
  
Hermione let some tears leak onto her face.  
  
"They won't always be there." She argued.  
  
"They will if you want them to be. And if they're not I will."  
  
Hermione smiled and without thinking leaned in and kissed Kiya full on the lips.  
  
Hermione pulled away so quick lightning would have stared in awe. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing. She stuttered as she said, "I-I am s-s-so sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to. I-I don't know what-"  
  
Kiya grabbed Hermione's face and brought her lips to meet Hermione's. Hermione was shocked for a second before she kissed back with just as much passion as she was being kissed with. They pulled just centimeters apart so they could breath.  
  
"I'm sorry could you repeat that, miss?" Kiya whispered against Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to Kiya's again.  
  
When they pulled apart again Hermione looked at the teacher and said, "Can we do this?"  
  
"It's you're last year, I'm only twenty and as long as it doesn't get out until after the year ends and I don't play favourites we're safe."  
  
"Okay." Hermione briefly kissed Kiya. "I'm telling my friends though."  
  
"I'm sure they won't scatter it if we tell them the consequences." Kiya said as she kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Right." Hermione said.  
  
"Shall we go downstairs?"  
  
Hermione looked at her hands and slowly she put them into Kiya's. Kiya smiled as she stood and pulled Hermione to her feet.  
  
They exited the room and slowly went downstairs. Hermione froze as they came to the last step.  
  
"They are your friends." Kiya reminded her.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. They opened the door ready to be bomb shelled with questions but all they got was Draco sleeping with Harry sleeping on top of him on the couch.  
  
Hermione smiled as this was not the first time that had happened since they had become friends. She let go of Kiya's hand and walked over to the two. She did her best stern look possible and yelled, "Potter! Malfoy! Sleeping in class again?"  
  
The two snapped awake.  
  
"We're not asleep! Only resting our eyes!" Draco said.  
  
Harry however mumbled something about Hermione being a bitch and fell into Draco's chest.  
  
Draco carefully moved Harry to where he was the only one on the couch. He got up and stretched, looking at the two of them.  
  
"Finally come to join us, Herms, darling?" He laughed.  
  
Hermione stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Good to see you." Draco said giving her a hug.  
  
She kept a good distance away and only stayed in his arms a minute or two.  
  
"You're lucky I don't hex you." Harry mumbled.  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh.  
  
"Harry you couldn't hit me if I were standing still."  
  
Harry gave a half smile and got up too. He still looked half asleep but for the most part he was awake.  
  
"I want to tell you two something." Hermione said glancing at Kiya.  
  
"Okay." Harry said.  
  
"You better sit down." Kiya said.  
  
"If I sit down I'll fall asleep." Harry argued.  
  
"All right, you have to promise not to tell any one this, you two are my best friends in the world. You two accepted me when no one else would, even before Ron. That's why I want you to know first." Hermione paused and looked at her hands for a second.  
  
"Hermione we knew this why are you telling us?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione glared at him and said, "I wanted to tell you that Kiya and I are sort of an item."  
  
Harry immediately sat down and Draco looked at her and then at Kiya and then to Hermione.  
  
"Is this allowed?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's why we need you to keep it secret until the end of the year." Kiya said.  
  
Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked at him questioningly and Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's safe with us." Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "You two are the most wonderful people in the world."  
  
"Thanks for reminding us." Draco said earning him a slap on the arm from Hermione.  
  
"Prat!" She huffed.  
  
The portrait door swung open suddenly and Remus came in. He looked out of breath as he gasped out:  
  
"Narssica in labor. Go now."  
  
Draco ran out of the room followed by Harry and Remus. Hermione turned to Kiya.  
  
"I've got class. You go." Kiya said.  
  
Hermione kissed Kiya briefly and left to follow the boys.  
  
They all made it to Dumbledore's office. Apparently Ron, Ginny, and Luna had been found and informed and now they were ready to go to St. Mungo's to wait for the new arrival.  
  
"Now when you get there please do not over do your visit with questions. Narssica will be very tired, and will have a very short temper." Dumbledore said.  
  
The children nodded and paired off into groups. Ron with Luna, Hermione with Ginny, Harry with Draco and then Remus with Dumbledore.  
  
When Harry and Draco were the last ones left Draco pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Since I'm sure they won't let me do this at St. Mungo's..." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and Draco rested his hands on Harry's hips. Draco demanded entrance into Harry's mouth and was as usual granted entry. They kissed passionately for five minutes before Harry pushed Draco away.  
  
"If we don't go now, we won't be able to go at all." Harry gasped.  
  
"But...," Draco whined.  
  
"No 'buts'! Let's go!" Harry said. They stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "St. Mungo's!" (What'd you think they'd yell? Wal-mart?)  
  
They started spinning and suddenly they were practically thrown out of a fireplace at St. Mungo's, at which point Draco landed on top of Harry.  
  
"What took you?" Ron asked. Draco and Harry looked up. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Want me to go into detail?" Draco asked innocently getting off of Harry and helping him up.  
  
Ron went pink and guided them to where everyone else was. And when the word 'everyone' was used it meant every one.  
  
Not only was the crew from Hogwarts there but, Lily and James, Remus and Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Mr. Lovegood, and Hermione's parents were there. And they were arguing.  
  
Harry, Draco, Ron, and a few others stared as a war of sorts broke out in St. Mungo's.  
  
"ANITA! Hermione was raped!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I get that but some things came up at the time." Mrs. Granger said calmly.  
  
"What you had a meeting? She is your daughter! Your DUAGHTER! Get it? You should have been there the moment you found out something was wrong. She is more important than some stupid dental organization, or what ever the hell it was!" Lily seethed.  
  
Harry and Draco heard a sob to their right and found Hermione sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. They rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't even flinch, or keep them at a distance, or anything as Lily, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger let hell break loose in St. Mungo's.  
  
Mr. Granger, after twenty more minutes of yelling finally stood and said, "We don't need to listen to this. Anita, Hermione let's go!"  
  
"No!" Hermione said meekly.  
  
Hermione clung to Harry and Mr. Granger walked over to her.  
  
"Hermione doesn't have to go." Lily said.  
  
"Oh yes she does. She comes with us or goes back to school." Mrs. Granger said as Mr. Granger pulled on Hermione's arm as she held onto Harry and Draco.  
  
Lily moved faster than Harry ever remembered her doing so. She took out her wand and said through clenched teeth, "You will for once in that child's life let her make her own decision."  
  
"NO! She is coming with us!" Mr. Granger said roughly snatching Hermione from Harry and Draco's grip.  
  
Before Lily could argue two things happened, Harry passed out, causing his mother to rush to his side and, Hermione snatched her hand away from her father and said, "I'm not going."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at her stunned.  
  
"It's obvious Lily and everyone else love me more than you can. Just go home." She looked at the floor and turned to help with Harry.  
  
They rushed him to the front of the waiting room and the lady at the desk told them that a healer would be down in just seconds, which he was. No sooner had the lady said the word, "Seconds" than a man ran into the room and took Harry away.  
  
When Harry woke the small army was in his room, but it wasn't his room. Not in his house or at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry looked at him. For a second he couldn't remember what had happened, then it came to him. His heart speeding, his mind racing on whether to draw attention to himself or let Hermione decipher her problems, his hearts skipping a beat, and then five, and finally the darkness coming after him.  
  
"I-I'm fine." Harry stuttered.  
  
He knew this time Draco didn't believe him.  
  
The healer came in then, telling them Harry could only have two visitors at a time. And by better judgment left Lily and Draco in there.  
  
"What happened?" Draco repeated.  
  
"I told you I'm fine. It was just that stress thing I told you about." Harry tried to smile but it was hopeless.  
  
Draco was still not buying it.  
  
Lily sat in the corner staring at her son with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tell him the truth Harry." She whispered.  
  
Draco stared at him.  
  
"That is the truth."  
  
"No it's not and you know it." Lily sobbed.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Be fair to him Harry! Tell him!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Tell me what, Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry looked at his hands and sighed.  
  
"I'm dying." He said simply.  
  
A moment went by with Draco just staring at Harry.  
  
"We all are." Draco said suddenly. He clearly didn't want to get the picture.  
  
Harry shook his head and continued.  
  
"I'm dying a lot sooner than you or any of the others."  
  
"Why? I don't get it." Draco asked.  
  
"When I was two I was poisoned with a heart disabling potion."  
  
"How are you still here then?" Draco asked unaware of how rude he was being, and not really caring to boot.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be. I was supposed to die within five days. But mum made me a remedy that was supposed to slow the process. That healing potion in the jade green jar, is something I take a spoonful of each morning and evening."  
  
Draco looked around, biting his lower lip, a habit Harry noticed Draco did when he was sad and confused.  
  
"How did this happen to you?" Draco asked finally.  
  
"You know Severus Snape? Meet one of his victims." Harry said looking at the lines on his hands.  
  
Draco let out what sounded to Harry like a sob, and upon further notice Harry realized Draco had let some stray tears onto his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Or the wonder troupe?"  
  
"I was afraid you'd leave me. All of you. And quite frankly, I wanted to live life as if I was normal. You know, with friends." Harry noticed now he had some stray tears on his face. He quickly brushed them off. He had dealt with this most his life. He should be used to the consequences. He knew one day he would have to tell his friends, and he knew they would leave him.  
  
But much to Harry's surprise Draco sat on his bed and pulled him into a kiss. When Draco pulled away Harry didn't care if any one saw him crying. He was happy Draco wasn't leaving him. He wrapped his arms around Draco burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I'll never let you go." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
The door all of the sudden flew open. Lily, (Who they didn't notice had snuck out in their little question and answer period) came in pushing Narssica in a wheel chair. In Narssica's arms was a small bundle of cloth.  
  
"Look at who came to visit us, and look who she has with her." Lily said happily.  
  
"Mum!" Draco whispered.  
  
"Nope! It's Santa Claus!" Narssica said in a very good mood.  
  
"How are you? Do you need anything?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, no I'm fine." She said. She looked at the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Would you like to see her?" She asked.  
  
"I have a sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's her name?" Draco asked.  
  
"Maleficent." Narssica laughed.  
  
"You're joking?" Harry said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The rest of the heard came in. ignoring the Healer's rules and looking at the baby girl. Harry knew he would have to tell them soon, but now wasn't the time. Not with such a joy visiting them.  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Woopie! Please RR! I will love you even more than I already do.  
  
D. o. t. S.  
  
Adios! 


	6. Going Under

A/N: Okay. I'm back. Sorry, I was on vacation, and forgot to include that I would be gone the last chapter. My bad.

Disclaimer: Guess what I own! Nothing! Isn't that wonderful? Of course it's not.

Thank You's:

Lampshadesrgreat: The secret was his heart failure. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear enough, but I have problems with my brain so I can't do much about it.

Oracle: Thank you. I thought I was doing okay.

Moonfairyhime: I really don't know if you were saying "Lovely" as in sarcastically for Harry's heart failure or to my chapter so I'll reply for both. It took me a while to think up something to be wrong with Harry so, I'm proud. And I think I'm doing okay for the chapters and (If you meant it that way) I appreciate your encouragement.

Sannuzak: Harry is not going to die I decided my first fic would be happy, soooooo, problem solved.

Lady of death: Okay. I knew that way and I actually thought of doing things that way, but experimenting I found I liked doing different things. So Neville has his parents and he sucks ass, because he was brought up drowned in self-glory. And Harry still has his parents but either way is still going to "Die".

Summary: Harry goes bye-bye from the world. (There is an almost lemon in here.)

Here goes.

**_Inside Their Bones_**

Going Under 

October fifth, Friday. It was cloudy outside. Harry knew it would rain soon. He didn't mind. He loved the rain. It made him happy, which Draco, being his complete opposite, found odd.

Harry lay down on Draco's lap as Draco read his book on Arithmacy. The common room was empty. Hermione was with Kiya in Paris, where they were on a date. Ron was with Luna doing... God knows what. And Ginny had run away to the Room of Requirements "studying".

The thunder struck outside the window and Harry sat bolt upright, looking out the window. Draco grabbed his hand. Looking at him through the corner of his eye, Harry smiled.

"Afraid I'll run away from you?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Sort of."

Harry pulled down his book and said, "You don't have to be."

Harry put his lips to Draco's, immediately giving Draco entrance.

Draco pulled Harry atop of him, kissing his jawbone to his pressure point, at which point Harry moaned and leaned his head back giving Draco better access. Draco kissed his way back to Harry's mouth pulling him close as he slid his tongue in. Harry groaned as Draco pulled away to pull Harry's shirt over his head, but moaned as he kissed collar bone (I always wanted to do that. I'm positive there is no difference between groan and moan, but I'm looney so it doesn't matter.) Draco trailed kissed down to Harry's chest where he teased Harry's nipples making them stand like needles. He kissed and licked his way down to Harry's belly button, where he flicked his tongue in and out before Harry stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

Harry looked pale. Too pale. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his breath was coming up short. He started to lean over to his right and soon was falling back only to be caught by Draco's strong arms.

"Harry?!" Draco insisted. He checked Harry's pulse. It was beating slower and slower.

Draco pulled Harry up into his arms and ran to the Hospital wing. Draco kicked the door open, automatically gaining Madam Pomfrey's attention.

"Oh my goodness!" The woman exclaimed, (I was going to put either elderly or something like that, but I couldn't remember if she was old or not. Soo...)

"Can you do any thing for him?" Draco asked trying to hold back tears.

"Go contact Dumbledore!" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Draco stood not sure he could leave Harry alone. He wanted to stay by his side not go get the old man who was probably on his way up there any way.

"NOW!" she ordered.

Draco turned slowly and ran out the door.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Draco's mind raced as he sped towards Dumbledore's office. He ran into several people and through many ghosts, finally running up to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password the inanimate creature and as nearly pushed it off the stool while stepping on to the staircase.

Tears were slipping, unnoticed down Draco's face as he ran through the door to Dumbledore's desk. The old man was nowhere to be seen. He went up to his bird Fawkes.

"Where's Dumbledore?" He asked.

The bird shook his head and watched as Draco searched frantically through Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco had just decided to search to see if his Professor was in his desk drawers when Dumbledore himself turned up behind him.

"Draco?"

Draco twirled around. The old man took a good look at him before leading him out into the hallway and up to Madam Pomfrey's office, wordlessly.

Draco sat outside as Professor Dumbledore went to discuss current matters with Madam Pomfrey. He sat there, trying not to think but as time rolled by, he started to imagine the worst.

'What if Harry's dead and they're thinking of a way to break it to him and the rest of the gang.' He quickly discarded that thought. That was too gruesome. 'What if they're thinking of a way to keep it quiet?' They wouldn't do that, would they? 'What if Harry was awake?' That was a happy thought, but surely, if Harry were awake Dumbledore would come and get him. 'What if...'

His thoughts were interrupted by hurried footsteps rushing towards him. As the footsteps turned a corner to Draco's right he saw that Ron and Luna were making their way to him.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Ron gasped out. Draco new immediately that the two had ran from where ever they were to get to the Hospital Wing.

Draco didn't answer. He looked at them with his tear filling eyes, and they knew. Draco had made Harry tell everyone what was going on last week. Luna sat down beside Draco putting her arms around him. He let a few tears slip but he didn't cry. He couldn't, not now he needed to be strong. For now at least.

"I'm sorry." She said. She knew, along with Hermione, that the two boys were in love. She was sure Draco was losing it at the thought of not being with Harry.

Dumbledore come out a few minutes after Draco stopped crying. He beckoned them to come in, and they did. Draco hurried over and sat down at the end of Harry's bed. He looked at Harry and nearly wept all over again at the sight. They had all these, Draco was fairly sure, muggle machines hooked up to him. There were things with paper running out of them, something that beeped while it had a line doing some sort of dance, and some sort of tube in his mouth. He was sheet white now and he looked like hell. But, really, who wouldn't with all those machines?

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Ron. Ron nodded towards the door but Draco shook his head. He couldn't leave Harry alone. Ron looked about to protest, but Luna shook her head and said, "Professor Dumbledore said it was fine."

Ron nodded and left. He couldn't handle seeing his friend like that. Luna nodded her goodbye and left after Ron.

Draco just sat while Madam Pomfrey bustled about around him checking on Harry. She wasn't even grumbling about him being in the way, which Draco was sure he was. Dumbledore sat in the shadows watching as Draco thoroughly ignored him and his surroundings.

Draco watched the machines do all sorts of whatnot. He couldn't see what the use of any of it was. He looked at the beeping thing watched the line leap up and down. It looked more like a mountain range passing by. Harry liked mountains. Did it record thoughts? And the paper spitter, it had a lot of jumble on it. Did it take notes of Harry's conversations? Is that what that was Harry thought of everything?

Draco was interrupted by Dumbledore after about a half an hour of watching Harry and pondering his thoughts.

"Everyone will be here in a few hours, all will be explained then. You may want to go round up your friends." He said.

Draco nodded, but he didn't move. He continued to watch everything. He soon heard Professor Dumbledore walk up and felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Draco put his head down and slowly stood.

"Be back in at least two hours." Dumbledore said.

Draco again nodded and walked out the door. He walked to his Common Room and opened the door. Inside was Luna and Ron, of course, and then Ginny and Kiya.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

Kiya looked up and answered, "She's upstairs. She found out and just took off."

Draco nodded. "We have to go back in two hours. We'll know what's going on then."

They nodded and Draco went up to his room muttering incoherent words, to the gang.

Once he was in his room. He shut the door and locked it. He looked around his room and grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be his books, and threw them across his room. Then he picked up another item. Slowly he made his way across his room. The last thing he picked up was the picture of Harry and him. Draco looked at it. It was taken over a year ago, but the two in the picture were already kissing and hugging. The moving pair looked so happy. He set it gently down on his nightstand and then sank onto the bed. Draco stared at it for a few minutes before it totally sank in. This was bad. Way bad.

In the Common Room

"Do you think he's okay?" Luna asked.

The other three looked at her, questioning with their eyes if she would be okay if that happened to Ron. She nodded.

"I didn't think so." She said

"I'm going to check on Hermione." Kiya said before leaving. The three teens watched as Kiya climbed the staircase to the girls' room.

"I don't think any thing will ever be the same." Ginny said.

They all looked at the ground and listened to the sobs and comforting words being spoken upstairs. Soon Hermione and Kiya descended down the stairs.

They silently waited as the sobs died down and listened as the footsteps pitter-pattered around upstairs. At ten till their expiration date Draco came downstairs and they wordlessly agreed it was time to go.

Ron, Kiya, and Ginny walked ahead while Draco was following their shadow, and behind him was Hermione and Luna. Probably talking about Draco's well being. As they reached their destination and pushed the door open they saw James and Lily, Remus and Sirius, Narcissa and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing and waiting for them.

Lily walked over and kissed Draco's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

"It's not your fault." She whispered tearfully.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked to the front of the room. She looked old, older than she was at least. She stood looking at them all solemnly and Draco had a firm belief he knew what was coming.

"As you all may know," She started choking back sobs. "As you all may know, Harry has failing heart brought on by causes I wish not to go into detail with." Draco was barely listening, he knew what was coming, but yet she droned on, "For fifteen years he's fought this but I fear it has finally caught up to him." Draco heard the several sobs of most the women in that room. "It appears his heart no longer is beating on its own. He is holding off on the machines, but..." Madam Pomfrey trailed off and Draco's fears were confirmed.

"What- what does that mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Draco bowed his head. Why did they have to go and say what he already knew in his head?

"Harry won't make it to next month."

Lily sank to the floor James struggling to get her to her feet. Remus just turned and put his head on Sirius' shoulder. Mrs. Weasley shrieked out and Mr. Weasley tried to hush her. Ginny covered her mouth and Hermione hugged Kiya. (It was safe then. Hermione could claim emotional distress.) Luna broke down on Ron's shoulder. Dumbledore was staring at Draco, calculating, Draco was positive.

Draco walked outside the Infirmary and took a deep breath. He sat against the wall and listened to the quiet. He watched as the nothing passed in front of him. And he wondered, could he have saved Harry?

The door opened slowly and Hermione popped out.

"I don't blame you. Not wanting to be in there. It's depressing." She said.

Draco nodded. Hermione watched him for a moment before saying, "What ever you're thinking you're wrong. You couldn't have avoided this. No one could've. You made him happy while being here though."

"That's really not comforting." Draco said.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't know what to say. I can't say it's okay, Harry won't come back with out a cure and I wouldn't know where to begin. We should probably look in Knockturn Alley they may have some books..."

"Hermione are you saying we look for a potion we don't know whether it would help or if it even exists?"

"What can I say? We've always strived for the impossible."

"You know me way to well." Draco said.

"I know. What do you say?"

"What is there to argue?" Draco sighed.

Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Kiya came out. Ginny went to where ever; she didn't talk to them much. Luna and Ron went to the Common Room. And Kiya went to her classroom, kissing Hermione goodnight.

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Eight o'clock tomorrow we're going to Knockturn Alley. Be ready."

Draco nodded. Hermione got up and went to the Common Room also. He watched her as she walked away. He should've known Hermione would come up with something as crazy as this. Harry was like her brother. But at the moment he could only hope the best would come of this and prepare for heartbreak.

Draco stood and looked at the ground and sighed, he should've known Harry was going under. He should've helped. Now he had only a month to find a potion and cure Harry.

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I am such a bad girl! Bad me! Bad me! Ummm... The next chappie should be up in a couple of weeks. Sorry I'm a slow updater. It takes me a while to think up how my chapters should go. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!! (Do you believe me?)

Well, love and hugs.

D. o. t. S.


	7. Focus

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long ot update. I had such a bad case of writer's block. I would stare at the computer screen for an hour and have nothing done. I am so soooooooooorry.

Disclaimer: Oh, well, it's time for the most depressing part of the intro. I don't own any of it. Nothing but the plot. **Sighs**

Thank You's:

Amila: No Neville does not have the scar. I don't like him enough to give him a mark of a powerful wizard.

Mon2: Thank you.

MoonLightKiss: Yay! I have a good story. :D

Lampshadesrgreat: Don't feel dumb. I do the same things all the time.

Lo26: You came back to me! You haven't reviewed in a while. I will take your advice (out of fear for my life) and I will NOT kill Harry. And your spelling/grammer is fine. Love and hugs.

Moonfairyhime: I didn't take it offensively. And the comment thing don't worry I'm easily confused.

Elinsaa: Yes they can cure Harry but they don't find out until later chapters.

I got lots of reviews! Happiness!!!!

Summary: Tell truth. I don't have clue what I'm doing in this chapter. Just bare with me.

OKIE DOKIE!!!! Here we go.

Inside Their Bones Alone 

October 15, the leaves were falling the grass was dying and Draco found himself in the Hospital Wing. Things were so different. In the short time Harry had been in a coma, the school had fallen apart. Nothing made sense. At least not to Draco.

He had barely left Harry's side the whole time. Everyone was telling to get him to let go of Harry. They were acting like he would actually die. But then again no one knew what he was doing. But still, it was hurting so bad. And they way everyone would treat him, others, themselves, it was even worse.

His watch flashed four o'clock. The door opened and the four o'clock foursome marched in. The foursome being Lily, James, Sirius, Remus.

They all looked the same as any other day. Lily wearing her green uniform, as she worked at St. Mungo's. James and Sirius in their usual black uniform with the Auror sign embroidered on the right shoulder. And Remus in his maroon robes.

They all wore the same expressions. Lily a stressed and grieving look. James had a irritated look. Sirius made a tired look. And Remus tried on the optimistic look, which always failed.

They all had the same introductory verse. Lily said, "Draco, you should eat more". James said, "Are you okay?". Sirius said, "Your hair looks dim these days." And then Remus' was, "You weren't at class today."

But there was something different today. Something Draco couldn't quite out. The way they carried themselves was all wrong. Lily, who usually wailed in calmly and delicately, walked with a stride with the intention to kill. James, who always had a confident walk, looked like he was some squirmish child. Sirius lacked his cocky step. But Remus had the most definite change. He walked with a stoop, holding his right wrist in his hand, while dragging his feet.

Everyone sat in their usual places. Lily on Harry's bed end. James in the seat across from Draco. Sirius sat on the floor by Lily's feet. And Remus sat by Draco. For a moment a t least. Close to immediately after Remus sat down, he stood mumbling about headaches and papers.

Usually the other three would have tried to convince him to stay but today they merely nodded at him with a light smile. Remus tried to smile back, but as soon as he was a stepping stone away from achieving a smile, he turned and ran out.

The tension that followed after Remus shut the door was enormous. It was almost oppressing. The adults seemed to be looking every which way except at each other. The silence was deafening. And Draco was afraid to break it. He simply stared at Harry hoping someone would say something. But No one did. They sat there on their usual seats and stared at nothing.

Four o'seven. Madam Pomfrey came in and opened the window, and gave the four of them a sad smile. And then dodged back into her office.

Lily, James, and Sirius seemed to have a pretty good idea of how the day worked too, because the second Madam Pomfrey shut the door Lily nudged Sirius with her foot.

"Is he okay?" She whispered to him. Sirius looked up at her and whispered back, "I don't know. He hasn't talked to me in a while."

James looked at them, "He's showing his signs of...", "Don't say it, James. We were so close to getting over that. Don't bring it back." Sirius scolded.

"You saw the red stain on his sleeve." James said back to him.

"Maybe something else happened." Sirius said.

"What? Do you think he was painting in his class?." Lily asked.

"He is a defense against dark arts teacher. Maybe something happened." Sirius defended.

"If his cuts were inflicted by something else his wound wouldn't have had time to leak to his robes. He's quick to heal only if he doesn't hurt himself. The werewolf hates it when he hurts himself. You know that." Lily argued.

Sirius was quiet. And so were the others.

"I hoped with Marie, he would stop, even when,... when Harry left.

Draco wanted to yell he's not going anywhere. He's staying here. But he didn't want to raise hopes. It was impossible to imagine finding a cure for Harry. So Draco was silent.

James stood and walked over to the door and looked out.

"Dumbledore isn't coming." He said.

Draco looked at his watch. The time was four twenty. Dumbledore should've walked through the door exactly one minute ago.

"He knows what Remus is doing. He knows we're trying to figure out what to do. He knows everything." Sirius said.

"Why won't he help us any more?" James asked.

"He never helped us anyway. The only way he could help us was to make us help ourselves. And that was never any help." Lily said mournfully.

"What am I going to do? I don't want him to do all the things he used to." Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Sirius," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes, "If Harry doesn't make it, and Remus doesn't get better, you may have to enroll him St. Mungo's again."

"NO! No, don't say that. They said if we enrolled him again... they said if we did he'd have to stay there. I can't do that. I-" Sirius was practically in tears.

"You have to. Can you imagine Marie going up in that environment? Having to run home to make sure her dad was okay? Can you?" Lily asked persistently, making Sirius look at her.

Sirius got up and ran out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. An invitation for James to follow him. Leaving Lily and Draco alone with of course a sleeping Harry.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing for you to waste your concern over." She said standing up. "Life will always go on rolling, so keep your eyes on the ball. Not anyone else's." She then left, and Draco looked at his watch again. Four forty-nine. The exact time she would've left.

Draco stared at the spot which she had previously owned and then at Harry's pale face.

'Keep your eyes on the ball.' The words echoed in Draco's head. 'Keep your eyes on the ball.'

"Keep your eyes on the ball." Draco murmured to Harry as he kissed his forehead. And ran out of the room to the library.

He ran non-stop through the halls. Dodging people and ghosts left and right. The closer he got to the library the faster he ran until he ran into Lewis Moon, a tall seventh year Ravenclaw boy, with semi-long brown hair, blue eyes, and a childish face.

Lewis looked at Draco and said "Library's closed." And then he walked off.

Draco looked at his watch and sighed. Five o'clock. Library closed early today, figures.

Hermione came around the corner and looked at Draco.

"Hi," She said readjusting her black shirt. That was all she wore these days black, nothing but black. She stared at him and then said, "I looked in the library, there was nothing, but Madame Pince said a new shipment should come soon. Kiya's looking in Diagon Alley for me. Until then, just breath. "

"We don't have that much time." Draco said.

"I know. We're working as hard as we can, Draco. I promise." Hermione tried to comfort, but she knew it wasn't working. Draco looked around and sighed.

"I'm going to dinner." He said and walked down to the Great Hall. He entered and looked for the people he would join today. Padme and Luna were in good conversation. Ron was talking with Dean and Ginny. Kiya was talking to... wait. No she wasn't. The person she usually talked to was gone.

"Keep your eye on the ball." He said turning out of the Great hall and running to Remus' office. He stopped outside the door to listen. And he listened for a long time.

"Remus," He heard, "Remus what's going on?" It was Sirius. He sounded desperate and scared. And as Remus replied he knew why. Remus sounded drugged as he said, "I'm fine. Everything is going great." Remus started to laugh a little as he said it.

"Remus, Remus baby c'mon. It's not okay. You have to stop this. For Marie."

Draco listened intently and heard the small sob as they slowly grew louder.

"Th-there's n-n-nothing w-wrong anym-mor-r-r-e!" Remus cried.

"Look at this."

Draco could only assume that Sirius had shown Remus his own cut.

And the sobs grew even louder. Draco stood holding a hand over his mouth. Trying not to breath to loud. Remus was suicidal when depressed. No not suicidal. Draco didn't know what he was. Unstable maybe. Draco didn't know.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked. Remus sobbed and said, "I lost sight of the ball."

"There's no such ball that Lily talks of. Only the next minute."

Draco turned to leave. He ran and ran and ran. And ran into the Common Room, and up the twelve stairs to his room.

"There is no ball. There is no ball. There is no ball." He paced his room looking for something to focus on. The books? No, there's no answer in the books. He looked some more. The bed? No, there is no pleasure in the bed. Everything was getting hazy. Draco blinked and a tear slipped down his face.

He ran out of his room. And to the Hospital wing. He looked around. And spotted where Harry normally was.

"There is no ball. Only Harry." Draco whispered. He hurriedly walked over to Harry and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of this." And Draco kissed Harry again and ran to the library. He knew it was closed, but he'd find a way to get in.

He arrived at the door at examined it. If the people at Hogwarts still did simple things for important thing it would make his life easier. Thank god. They didn't lock it. He entered and looked around. He found the usual books, the usual table, and chairs, but the unusual Hermione in the Library after hours. No wonder the door was unlocked.

"I thought you'd be here." Hermione said, "I started looking through the restricted section. So far I've found nothing. Grab a book and start looking."

Draco did as commanded. He grabbed 'Poisons and Cures, and all in between' and started reading.

There is no ball to focus on. All he could look forward to was the next minute, and the minute after that, and the one after that, and so forth. Maybe his minutes would lead him back to Harry.

A/N: Are you going to beat me up? Please don't. I'm sorry this is short this is where Draco really starts to research and I needed a stepping stone to help me. This was it. The theme 'Keep Your Eye on the Ball', popped out of nowhere it just made its way in there. I'm sorry in this chappie sucks, I'm trying. Lewis Moon will appear more frequently. I have major plans for him. And hope you all don't kill me. Please RR. Love and Hugs.

Love,

D. o. t. S.


End file.
